


Sposób  na życie

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Wspólna droga Jo i Deana.





	Sposób  na życie

Sposób na życie

Zwykle nocowali w tanim motelu, z odchodząca od ścian tapetą, skrzypiącym łóżkiem i prysznicem, w którym ciągle brakowało ciepłej wody. Wieczorem wypijali piwa dla orzeźwienia i oglądali film, po czym zasypiali w gorącej, skotłowanej pościeli. Rano Dean pytał, dokąd teraz pojadą, a Jo czasami wyciągała wtedy mapę i wskazywała miejsce palcem z zamkniętymi oczami.   
Polowania zabierały im sporo czasu, ale często robili sobie krótkie przerwy. Raz Jo wygrała sporo forsy w kasynie i wynajęli wtedy na miesiąc uroczy domek nad oceanem, w cieniu palm. To były pierwsze prawdziwe wakacje Deana od dawna i według Jo, odprężył się wtedy po raz pierwszy, odkąd Sam wyjechał do Nowego Jorku, aby dokończyć studia i zaręczyć się z Sarą.  
Ellen często narzekała, że jej córka nie może być zwyczajną, przeciętną młodą kobietą. Taką, która ma wykształcenie, stałą pracę, koleżanki i faceta. Porządnego faceta, broń Boże łowcę.  
Taką, która żyje bezpiecznie.   
Jo martwiła się, że sprawia zawód matce, ale wiedziała, że nie chce nic zmieniać. Najbardziej lubiła książki o potworach, najchętniej spędzała czas na strzelnicy, zamiast naczyń, wolała polerować swoją bogatą kolekcję noży, a z biżuterii tolerowała tylko bransoletki z symbolami ochronnymi. Największą radość sprawiało jej ratowanie życia niedoszłym ofiarom i oczyszczanie świata z potworów.  
A za najwspanialsze uważała to, że ma przy sobie Deana, z jego cudownymi piegami, zielonymi oczami, które mogły wyrażać milion uczuć jednocześnie i z jego głupimi żartami, które naprawdę ją śmieszyły. Tego legendarnego Deana Winchestera, który – nieprzewidywalny jak zawsze – po miesiącach uników nareszcie wyznał jej miłość.


End file.
